When an energy consuming device, for example a computer, is disconnected from a power supply, its operation may be disrupted long enough for the computer to shut down, go to sleep, or otherwise enter an inactive state. As one remedy to this situation, a computer or other energy consuming device may be connected to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). As used herein, “uninterruptible” means that, from the viewpoint of the energy consuming device, there is no perceivable or material interruption in the energy consuming device's power supply. In a situation where the energy consuming device is not connected to a UPS, and the energy consuming device is to be moved from its current location, it may be necessary to remove the device from one power supply (e.g. its “original” power supply) and connect it to another (e.g. its “destination” power supply). In such a situation, the energy consuming device is almost certain to shut down, go to sleep, or otherwise become inoperable. Though the device may be restarted, or woken from its sleep, in situations where the device controls access to sensitive information, such a reactivation may require entry of a password to allow further access to the device and/or its contents.